prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Terminalsledgehammer/Smackdown Roster
Superstars Alberto Del Rio: This guy is great on the mic, great in the ring, has a great gimmick (Rich car collector with no shame) and has the theme to prove it. He's only been on air for a few weeks and I see this guy becoming a heavyweight champion 8.5/10 Big Show: This guy is funny on the mic and suprisingly good in the ring, and well this The worlds largest athlete is the best big man in the WWE right now 7.5/10 Caylen Croft: Mic skills are there, he isn't half bad in the ring, but that gimmick is god awful (Dudebusters) if he went away to FCW reivented himself he could be something 6.5/10 Chavo Guerrero: Mic skills are average, but his crusierwieght style is intersting to watch, oooh Chaveo 7/10 Chris Masters: Mic skills are there and ring ability isn't bad ethier, but he isn't give enough exposure to get a good reading on his gimmick 5.5/10 Christian: Ring skills are great, Killswitch is fantastic mic skills are good, his gimmick is decent (Captian Charisma, the People's Peep) his theme could use some work 8/10 CM Punk: Punk has ring skills and the mic to carry a stable of mic stunted performers, His Finishers, Go2Sleep and the Anaconda Vice are both painful looking, his gimmick and his theme are both perfect 9.5/10 Cody Rhodes: Ring skills are decent and his mic is no doubt there but his gimmick (Dashing) is well terrible, his theme is a generic hair music piece and that is what discribes him best 6.5/10 Curt Hawkins: Ring skills are average and his mic is average, he is in an average tag team that will have averagae results, time for an average grade 6/10 Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler: Ring skills are great and sure make up for his struggling mic skills, his finisher (Sleeper Hold) is like the real deal, this guy sure has potential 7.5/10 Drew McIntyre: While his ring skills are good and his mic is good to, he really doesn't make me care about him. From his entrance onward he makes me feel tired, 7/10 Finlay: And he loves to fight! The ring skills back that statement up and his mic is at par. he fits his gimmick well (Brawling Irishman). 7.5/10 Hornswoggle: He sucks in the ring, he can't talk outside of it, he is a channel changer for me. please drop him .5/10 Jack Swagger: He is sound in the ring and the mic he gets better everytime I see him, his finishers (Gutwrench Powerbomb, Ankle Lock) both are painful, (I know the ankle lock is from experience in high school wrestling), his theme is great and he is really a guy I watch Smackdown to see 8.5/10 Joey Mercury: Ring skills he is good, on the mic well Punk carries him in my opinon, his gimmick needs to change soon if he is too float in the WWE 6.5/10 JTG: Ring skills good, on the mic decent, this guy cannot succed in the singles division please bring back Cryme Tyme. 4/10 as of now WWE Heavywight Champion Kane- Kane is a large athlete with ring skills and somewhat good on the mic, his gimmick is still as good as it ever was, 7/10 Kaval: Well I thought Alex Riley shoud've won but Kaval was my second choice, he is solid in the ring and can cut a promo he will go somewhere some day 8.5/10 Kofi Kingston: Ring skills and charisma are not a problem, Trouble in Paradise isn't a bad move, all this guy needs is a stand out gimmick and he can become main event material 8/10 Luke Gallows: Ring skills are still lacking but atleast he has a better gimmick as enforcer rather then Festus, He may be able to advance to mid card if he got some mic skills 6/10 Matt Hardy: Ring skills are abundant charisma is not, he could talk but I would have to will myself to listen, Still my favorite Hardy boy though and he push younger talent 7/10 MVP: Good in the ring, good on the mic, his finisher (Playmaker) is good but his signature(Ballin') could use a bit of work, he needs a heel turn 7/10 Rey Mysterio: I really really think this guy shoudn't be main event, Sure he is good in the ring, but his mic work is crap. I also hate the hell out of his finisher 619 it's overly predictable and unrealalistic. 7/10 hey atleast he pushes some younger talent Shad: It's my time...to be off the air, this guy needs JTG to suceed and that isn't happening so FCW reinvention I forsee 3/10 Trent Baretta: Another Dudebuster one of the worst gimmicks in the history of WWE he really needs a reinvention as no one gives two turds in a handbasket about how fast he beat Call of Duty, 4/10 Tyler Reks: The Dark Match Specalist, he hasn't show up on my TV yet therefore no rating Undertaker: A Large Athlete with a large list of accolades, his finishers is a household name (Tombstone Piledriver, Chokeslam, Last Ride, Hell's Gate) he is impressive in the ring and on the mic he is golden, the gimmick has been sucsessful for 2 decade now and the phenom will live on for ever 9/10 Vance Archer: Average is the best way to describe this guy 6/10 Divas Beth Pheonix: Great in the ring and on the mic, she is definatly top dog in the diva's division right now aside from being injured 8/10 Kelly Kelly: She can do a hurricarana and that is about it in the ring on the mic she is mediocre 5/10 Womens Champion Layla: She is good on the mic and decent in the ring what more can I ask for from todays divas? 7/10 Michelle McCool: Good on the mic, average in the ring, 6/10 Rosa Mendes: Good in the ring and on the mic it's a shame that she has to job to get on TV 5/10 Tiffany: haven't seen her since she got arrested but not a huge loss kinda like kelly kelly but better in the ring 6/10 Other Personal Matt Striker: The Best annoncer since good old JR retired, I love him when Vicky Guerrero comes out. 9/10 Theodore Long: Funny guy the oozes charisma, maybe he is looking so good comparied to the computer screen GM on RAW 8/10 Tood Grisham: The second Best annoncer in the WWE he isn't anything special but he certainly isn't boring 8/10 Vickie Guerrero: No one can get drowned out with booes as well as Vickie, all she has to say is Excuse me and she is the most hated person since Manson. she is deffinatly the person i want as a valet if I was a heel. 9.5/10 Category:Blog posts